Noike (Sakatsu) Kamiki Jurai
is a fictional character in the Tenchi Muyo! anime series, debuting as a major character in the third OVA series and appearing in a cameo in Tenchi Muyo! GXP. Noike Kamiki Jurai, or Noike Sakatsu, is the adopted daughter of Seto Kamiki Jurai. She was abandoned by her mother after her mother's fiance decided that a child would be too much of a bother for them. She spent her childhood in an orphanage, and at some point, ended up in the GP Academy. Not to long after becoming a "1st class detective", Noike would meet with Mikami Kuramitsu, the principal of GP Academy. This meeting was arranged so that Noike might meet with Seto Kamiki Jurai, who would immediately go on to adopt her, bond her with a third-generation tree, arrange her marriage to Tenchi Masaki, and inadvertently introduce her to her new older sister, Misaki Kamiki Jurai. She was a partner to Mihoshi Kuramitsu. It was during this period that by chance she was reunited with her natural(biological) mother while investigating a traffic accident and confronted her on why she was put up for adoption. Later on, she had been introduced as a fiancé to Tenchi Masaki. Naturally, Ryoko and Ayeka were not happy about the whole situation. Later, she revealed to Ryoko and Ayeka that her role as Tenchi's fiancé was in fact a ruse; she was actually keeping an eye on Tenchi and his household, which--containing Ryoko, Washu, two princesses of Jurai, and Tenchi himself--is perhaps the largest concentration of power in the universe, but she did fall in love with Tenchi. Also, it seems that Noike was continually suffering from visions of Tenchi rescuing a young girl. She exhibited this problem when she first arrived at the Masaki carrot garden and fainted from the experience. It wasn't until the final episode of the third OVA that the cause of these visions was discovered. It was eventually discovered, after their encounter with Z that Noike had extra cells in her body, cells which had Dr. Clay's personal logo on them. With Tokimi's help, the cells were removed, and they constituted themselves into the girl in Noike's vision. The girl, it turned out, was the female half of Kagato, which had been discarded by the fiend and is the young girl that Tenchi had saved when his mind had drifted into the past after being injured by Z. Clay had later placed his seal (his personal logo) on the female Kagato, which prevented her from completely merging with Noike, which in turn allowed Z to spy on the Masakis through Noike's eyes. Thanks to Washu, Clay's influence was then removed from her, after which the female Kagato re-fused herself permanently to Noike. However, it has yet to be explained how or why the female half of Kagato resides within Noike to begin with in the first place. When Noike first met Tenchi she had long hair, but shortly after she moved in she had it cut because it would get in the way of her work. It turned out that she used to have her hair that way before she was adopted by Lady Seto, but Noike claimed on official occasions she would wear a wig. Noike also helps out Sasami with the household chores and is very good at keeping Mihoshi in line. Noike also has some medical training which she used to help Tenchi when he was bedridden with a fever. Noike even bought a truck to help Tenchi with his work in the field as well as use it for other chores. She also offered to give Ayeka and Ryoko lessons in driving the truck. As a member of Jurai's royal family, Noike is bonded by a third-generation Juraian tree ship, Kyoko. However, the ship is actually a secret design, giving it the power near that of a second-generation ship. This was in response to Ryoko's attack on Jurai 700 years before, where she easily smashed through Jurai's defense network and no ship lower than a second-generation could defend against her. Also, Kyoko has a 'terminal' body which looks like a little green blob, which acts as a wireless connection to the ship at all times. This blob can act jealously sometimes, especially if someone doesn't pay attention to it. This attitude could be attributed to the fact that Kyoko is a highly-guarded secret, so she does not get many visitors. Jurai, Noike Jurai, Noike Jurai, Noike es:Noike Kamiki (Tenchi Muyō!)